Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a memory device and an electronic device, more particularly, to a memory device including bump arrays spaced apart from each other and an electronic device including the same.
To increase a degree of an integration of a memory device, a plurality of memory dies may be stacked. To manufacture a memory device having a 3-dimensional structure, through silicon vias may be used to stack the memory dies. The stacked 3-dimensional memory device using the through silicon vias may provide a higher capacity and a higher bandwidth than a conventional memory device.
A processor using the 3-dimensional memory device may be various. Depending on an application, the processor may use the 3-dimensional memory device through all channels or some of the channels that are supported by the 3-dimensional memory device. Further, a plurality of processors may use one 3-dimensional memory device through the channels. By internally dividing a 3-dimensional memory device, the 3-dimensional memory device capable of providing the channels to the plurality of processors may be useful.